


La serpiente que quería volar

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harco, M/M, Romance, Slash, vidas pasadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco sabe que Harry era su amante en vidas pasadas, y eso lo está volviendo loco.





	La serpiente que quería volar

**Author's Note:**

> Se hace alusión a un tema delicado, aunque no se usa la palabra ni se describe.

Es difícil entender que se ha ido, que no está. Que no estará más. Hay personas que llaman a su nombre, pasillos por los que espera verlo cruzar, las sillas que se queda observando, porque eran las que solía ocupar.

Draco lo recuerda con absoluta claridad, cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada hora, _de cada día_. Todo está ahí, dentro de su cabeza, nada más. _Existió_.

Hubo un tiempo en el que una mata de cabello desordenado lo despertaba, cosquilleándole la nariz con mechones rebeldes, a los que aprendió a amar con el pasar de los años. Entonces se quedaría observando la expresión pacífica de Harry al dormir, y cuando este se despertase y le mostrase una sonrisa floja, le diría que está ocupando casi toda la cama para tener una excusa por la que fue atrapado mirándolo embelesado; él se reiría y no le creería, pero nunca se lo diría, y para 'compensarlo', se giraría hacia él, lo rodearía con sus brazos y lo llenaría de besos. Y Draco opinaría que vale la pena perder unos minutos de sueño por eso, _sólo por eso_ , nada más.

Hubo un tiempo en el que unos ojos verdes lo miraban con infinito amor, brillantes, lo encontraban apenas entraba a una habitación y lo seguían cuanto estuviese allí, aún si unos metros los separaban. Hubo un tiempo de risas discretas, dos cuerpos apretujados en bañeras de piedra, manos que le peinaban el cabello y cerraban los broches de sus túnicas de gala antes de ir a trabajar, uno por uno.

Sí, hubo un tiempo. Él recuerda. _Él lo sabe._

No puede ser su imaginación, no puede ser un sueño, una fantasía amable que renace cada noche para meterlo en una burbuja de paz, la única manera de que consiga un poco de ella en esa vida caótica y fría de estereotipos y expectativas que lleva.

_Draco, tienes que ser un ejemplo sangrepura._

_Draco, tienes que ser el mejor de tu curso de Slytherin._

_Draco, tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre._

_Draco, hazle caso a tu padrino. Draco, mantén la boca cerrada cuando no tengas nada relevante que decir. Draco, que no se te olvide que tú eres la imagen que la familia Malfoy le proyecta al mundo._

_Draco, Draco, Draco_. Estaba a punto de volverse loco, ¿y todavía había gente que dudaba de por qué Sirius Black se escapó de casa cuando tenía su edad? Si lo presionaban, al menos, la mitad de lo que lo hacían con él, entendía. _Draco de verdad entendía._

Pero cada noche, desde que tenía memoria, cuando se iba a dormir, soñaba con ojos verdes, cabello desordenado y besos perezosos, arrullos, manos que le palpaban los costados, tan delicadamente que lo hacían sentir una pieza que es tratada de acuerdo a su valor. Importante. Querido.

_Sobretodo querido._

Draco tenía nueve años cuando su abuelo Abraxas, poco antes de fallecer, se lo llevó a un paseo por el jardín de rosas de la Mansión Malfoy, le sujetó la mano, se aseguró de que ninguno de sus padres estuviese cerca, y le contó la verdad.

_Mi niño, esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos. Nos hemos conocido antes, en otra época, con otras caras. Fuiste otro Malfoy._

_Mi niño, esta no es la primera vez que pasas por aquí. Has vivido antes, en otra época, con otros nombres. Fuiste un mago al que admiré._

_Mi niño, esta puede ser la última vez que repitas este ciclo. Busca a los que conociste antes, en otras épocas, en otras formas. Algunas personas fueron tan importantes para ti, que no podrás irte en paz sin ellas._

_Volverás, niño, todas las veces que sean necesarias para que tu alma encuentre la tranquilidad._

A los diez años, cuando sus padres estaban convencidos de que asistiría a Hogwarts, le presentaron a las primeras en esa lista de personas que debía hallar. Sus nombres eran Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. En un tiempo lejano, había encontrado a la muchacha en un mundo lleno de joyas de oro y zapatos de seda, su mejor amiga, y al chico lo había conocido en medio de la época de Grindelwald, en algún rincón apartado de Europa, no más que dos hombres jóvenes con habilidades mágicas que buscaban refugio.

El problema era que ellos no lo recordaban. No importa de qué forma Draco se los insinuase, las indirectas, las historias que se inventaba para ver si algo llegaba a sus memorias y los hacía reconsiderar. _Nada funcionaba._

Estaba bien. Él se dijo que estaba bien, porque el punto era que las encontrase, ¿cierto? Y aquello contaba como encontrarlas.

Y tras otro año de fantasear con una figura pequeña y una risa vibrante, y los ojos verdes y el cabello desordenado, cumplió once y fue el momento de prepararse en verdad para Hogwarts.

Draco lo reconoció nada más acercarse. Menudo, debilucho, escondido tras unas gafas que ya nadie usaba y ropa demasiado grande para él, y lo único que pudo idear su mente todavía infantil por aquel entonces, fue sacarle charla usando todo lo que le interesaba en esa tierna edad.

Pensó que sólo lo había aturdido con tantos comentarios, tanta información. Se prometió ser un poco más discreto la siguiente ocasión.

Contó los días que le quedaba para ir al tren. Contó horas, contó los sueños del hombre que le besaba cuando estaba molesto en sus recuerdos, y que se disculpaba con una expresión que era la viva imagen de la inocencia, y ni el Draco pasado ni el actual, habrían sido capaces de negarle algo a aquel rostro, tuviese la edad que tuviese, en cualquier lugar.

En el andén, no lo encontró. Arrastrado por una parlanchina Pansy y un taciturno Blaise, que sabía que su madre contraería matrimonio, de nuevo, poco después de que se hubiese marchado, se metió a un compartimiento donde encontró a otra de las personas que tenía que buscar. Daphne Greengrass, que en una vida llena de jardines soleados y arroyos claros, había sido parte de su familia. La niña era simplemente encantadora para el Draco de once años, justo como debió serlo para el que hubiese compartido con ella en tiempos anteriores.

Al niño, a Harry, a su amor, se lo volvió a topar en la entrada al castillo. Un comentario pasado de tono, un intercambio de miradas, palabras secas y una mano que esperó un apretón que nunca llegó.

Él nunca hubiese reaccionado así. Él no hubiese dicho algo tan desagradable en otra vida, en otro tiempo, otro lugar; no si no lo hubiese escuchado cientos de veces de Lucius Malfoy, no si ese Weasley no hubiese estado tan pegado a su Harry, no si- no si-

 _Pero lo hizo_. Y hacer ciertas cosas, comprendió a esa corta edad, tiene consecuencias.

La suya fue la mayor mezcla de indignación, confusión y tristeza que podía recordar haber sentido. El pecho apretado, el aliento atorado en la garganta, la sensación de ser partido justo por la mitad, separado de sí mismo, aplastado por una fuerza invisible. _Todo a la vez._

Draco quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo, porque era un Malfoy y no iba a arruinarse de ese modo. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, el dolor intermitente que lo acompañaba y que se convertía en una punzada lacerante cuando lo veía otra vez, se transformó en odio, en ira que le bullía en el pecho, en la sangre ardiendo en sus venas, en palabras horribles que brotaban más allá de sus labios y distaban tanto de lo que en verdad quería decirle.

_Eres un idiota, Potter. (Sé que podrías hacer algo mejor que esto)._

_¿El bebé llorón tiene miedo? (No tienes que estar asustado, Harry)._

_Lo dice el que se junta con sangresucias, amante de los muggles. (¿Por qué no puedo ser tu amigo también?)_

Los años pasaban, la vida, _esa vida_ , se le escapaba entre los dedos. Y cada vez que lo observaba, sentía que se derrumbaba y era lanzado a un abismo de oscuridad y vacío, y todo era horror, y le costaba respirar, y-

Draco no podía soportarlo más.

No, no podía con las maldiciones, ni las jugarretas, ni los insultos. No podía pasarle por un lado sin mostrar que casi adoraba el suelo que pisaba, que admiraba incluso eso por lo que muchos otros se habrían quejado, por lo que incluso el propio Harry no estaba a gusto. No podía soportar pasar la noche sumergido en recuerdos, y despertar para encontrarse de cara a alguien que no lo comprendía de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

No podía ver los ojos amorosos que conocía sólo de imágenes ajenas, convertidos en dos rendijas desconfiadas detrás de los lentes, escuchar la voz suave que pronunciaba que lo amaba más seguido cada vez, decirle lo estúpido y engreído que era, lo horrible que lo consideraba por lo que hacía, por _quién era._

Aquello no era vida. Tal vez en otro tiempo, en otro lugar.

_Ahí estaba la respuesta._

Cuando Draco se puso de pie, dejando su cena sin tocar en la mesa de los Slytherin, no hubo nadie que lo detuviese, ni sus compañeros, ni sus seguidores rastreros e interesados, ni sus amigos del pasado, porque todos sabían que desde el comienzo del sexto año, no era capaz de nada más que de _estar_ , de respirar, de ser vacío convertido en persona.

No dormía para no soñar con él, no comía porque tenía tanto sueño que apenas lograba enfocar la mirada en el plato, faltaba a clases porque la sola idea de oír mencionar su nombre lo destrozaba por dentro. Era su ruina, era su amor. Era aquel que no lo recordaba, y por ende, ya no era suyo.

Y si existía un destino peor, Draco Malfoy no lo conocía. Por eso la actitud hosca, el enojo, la violencia, hasta que incluso aquel método quedó reducido a nada, hasta que dejó de sentir que se desahogaba, hasta que gritarle dolía aún más que no hacerlo. Y si debía ser sincero, ya no tenía la voluntad, las ganas, ni siquiera de reclamar.

_Oye, Harry, sueño contigo cada noche._

_Oye, Harry, estoy enamorado de tus ojos._

_Oye, Harry, cada vez que estoy mal, pienso en estar entre tus brazos._

_Oye, Harry, dediqué mi vida a ti. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Cien veces. Mil veces. Y no lo recuerdas._

Y hay quien dice que, si nadie más lo piensa, no existe.

Sale del Gran Comedor con los ojos puestos en el suelo. No tiene ganas de alzar la cabeza y encontrarse a un risueño Harry, rodeado de amigos y quizás una novia, si es que la chica Weasley por fin tuvo suerte, que lo van a mirar con tanto o incluso más recelo que él.

No. _No más._

En otra vida, esa era la solución. Era el punto, era la clave. Era todo lo que necesitaba para hallar la paz.

 _Lo siento, abuelo, en esta no es_. Draco se encaminó hacia la Torre de Astronomía, solo, tembloroso por las frías noches de Escocia a comienzos del invierno, o por el corazón roto que se negaba a aceptar, quién sabe.

Alcanza la parte más alta, da una vuelta, sube y baja las escaleras, y luego lo hace de nuevo. Hay inseguridad que lo carcome por dentro, un gusanillo en el abdomen, una vocecilla en la cabeza que le dice que piense en cómo reaccionará su madre, oh, su adorada madre, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, cuando le den la noticia. Y él no quiere hacerle eso, pero en ese preciso momento, no piensa en ella, ni en sí mismo. Piensa en ojos verdes y manos cálidas, que lo van a recibir más adelante, en algún lugar que todavía no conoce, o puede que sí, pero no lo sabrá hasta que haya llegado.

_Tal vez la otra, abuelo._

Draco respira profundo al pararse en el borde de la torre, las barandas no representan ningún obstáculo, la brisa helada del exterior lo golpea. La caída parece eterna, él está seguro de que así se sentirá cuando se lance.

 _Tal vez en otra_ , repite, más para sí mismo. En la siguiente vida, sí tendría las mañanas con sonrisas perezosas y besos, y un desayuno desecho y una disculpa entre risas por no cocinar bien, y definitivamente, no el vacío, no el dolor constante en el centro del pecho. _No más._

Draco aferra su varita un segundo, luego la lanza a un lado, la escucha rodar por el suelo. Quiere eliminar la tentación de frenar la caída, de hacer una barrera, de parar. Se conoce lo suficiente para saber que el valor no le durará mucho, y mientras piensa y ve el final de la torre, sus segundos de impulsividad son arrastrados por las ráfagas de aire, y puede que llevados a otra persona, porque cuando los ojos le escocen y aprieta los párpados, una voz demasiado familiar suena detrás de él.

—Las serpientes no pueden volar —Harry jadea al hacer una pausa, como si hubiese corrido hasta ahí, y su voz es entrecortada y ahogada, y él no quiere comenzar a hacerse ideas del por qué y lo que significa. Tal vez ni siquiera esté ahí, tal vez sólo es otro de sus sueños, y despertará para encontrarse en una vida que no le trae más que desgracia—. Por si eso es lo que te estás preguntando mirando tanto hacia abajo. Las serpientes no pueden volar, Malfoy —Insistió, y él quiere llorar. _Draco, llámame Draco. Solías llamarme Draco._

_En otra vida. En otro tiempo, en otro lugar._

Draco no se atreve a abrir los ojos, ni hablar de girarse. Si lo hace, no saltará. Si lo hace, le entrará miedo.

Si lo hace, no habrá vida en que ojos verdes lo miren como si fuese la razón de la existencia de la magia, ni cabello revuelto con el que lidiar, ni manos llenas de cayos que le palpan los costados y buscan puntos de cosquillas al azar.

Traga en seco. La voz le tiembla, y por una vez, no hace nada para cambiarlo.

—Lo sé.

—No es seguro que alguien se acerque tanto a esa cosa —Añadió, deprisa—, y acabas de lanzar tu varita lejos.

—Lo sé —Repitió, la voz ahogada por el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta.

—Te puedes hacer da...

—¡Lo sé, Potter, maldición! ¿Te vas a callar de una buena vez?

_No es verdad._

Draco se gira tan rápida, tan bruscamente, que se tambalea y trastabillea para recuperar el equilibrio, y es al inclinarse demasiado hacia atrás y quedar pendiendo por una milésima de segundo, que el corazón se le acelera y se da cuenta de que no puede hacerlo, de que esa vida prometida tendrá que esperar. Y eso hace que la sangre le hierva y la mente se le cubre de una bruma, que desconecta su cabeza de su boca.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Potter?

_No, no, no. No de nuevo._

—¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

_No escuches, no es eso lo que quiero decir._

—¿Tus seguidores, a los que llamas amigos, ya se cansaron de besar el suelo que pisas? ¿el niño dorado de Dumbledore no es tan impresionante de cerca?

_No, no, no._

—¿O es que vieron que no hay ninguna razón para pensar de ti como alguien especial?

_Basta._

_Por favor, basta._

_Detenme._

_Harry, detenme. Detenme._

Draco no sabe, _no entiende_ , por qué el muchacho no le contesta. Lo ha insultado, lo ha pinchado, lo ha provocado, y tendría que saltar, reaccionar, devolver el golpe, darle una razón para sentir toda esa ira y explotar, y luego de sacarla, dejarlo vacío y solo, y olvidarse de él después de haberse quejado con los que sí puede llamar amigos. Y no lo hace, y nada pasa, y sólo son ellos dos, en la torre, de noche. Y hay frío, mucho frío, pero no es hasta que se rodea con sus propios brazos y se encoge un poco, que se percata de que el tacto helado que siente en las mejillas es húmedo, además, y lo reconoce bien.

Agacha la cabeza cuando se muerde el labio para contener un sollozo, tan fuerte que percibe el sabor metálico después. No puede, _no quiere hacerlo._

Hasta ahí ha llegado. Hasta ahí la farsa, hasta ahí la coraza.

Draco rompe en llanto y se cubre el rostro, y se asegura de no hacer más ruido del necesario, y se dice que sólo es una pesadilla. Sí, una pesadilla, entre tanto sueño hermoso e inalcanzable.

Y es cuando se siente al fin capaz de dar ese paso, de dejarse caer hacia atrás, cerrar los ojos y omitir lo demás, que hay manos cálidas que le sujetan los brazos, y él reacciona por reflejo, y se deshace bajo el contacto. Hay lágrimas que no lo dejan ver, y la voz que tanto añora le susurra palabras que no comprende del todo, pero suenan tranquilizadoras si provienen de él. _Y después está la paz._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se despierta por el cosquilleo en la nariz de un mechón rebelde, que lo obliga a resoplar, y hay un sonido de ronquidos leves y un brazo que le pesa sobre el abdomen, y Draco no sabe por qué la espalda y el cuello le duelen tanto, hasta que comprende que está tirado en el suelo de la torre de Astronomía, y forma una especie de nudo con otro cuerpo, en el que resulta casi imposible distinguir el comienzo y el final de una extremidad.

Draco se despierta primero y no se estira, para no alterarlo. Se pone de costado, tanto como la posición extraña se lo permite, y lo observa, y sabe que tiene los ojos hinchados por el llanto, la nariz roja, y que tienen - _deben_ \- hablar al respecto, sobre los brazos de Harry envolviéndolo y las palabras amables, y muchos _por qué, por qué, por qué_ , pero la escena le es familiar de un modo que pocas cosas podrían serlo y él descubre que no puede pensar en nada más.

Quiere tocarlo, trazar el contorno de su mandíbula dura, la nariz pequeña, rozar los pómulos, buscar la marca que deja la montura de los lentes. Quiere tanto, y no hace más que quedarse ahí, regulando la respiración para no llamar su atención, admirándolo, añorándolo, preparándose para el momento en que deba volver a la realidad de esa vida, administrando el dolor en pequeñas dosis, a ver si se hacía más soportable al momento de la verdad.

Y luego Harry abre los ojos con un bostezo, seguido de una sonrisa floja y una burla vaga, que en nada se parece a las que se acostumbró a recibir y devolver a él.

Y cuando le habla sobre un sueño que tuvo, en el que los dos están juntos y hay una casa preciosa, alejada del resto de la comunidad mágica, y las descripciones se le hacen tan vividas, tan conocidas, Draco entierra el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, y lo abraza, y se da cuenta de que el gesto le es correspondido. Entonces piensa que los _por qué, por qué, por qué_ , pueden esperar, y quizás, esa vida aún tenga solución.


End file.
